RED VELVET
by pororo90
Summary: SasuHina Days Love 2013/ Happy SHDL 2013 ./ Kita sama-sama / Kita sama-sama terbelenggu oleh takdir / Aku pandai mengacaukan / Kau pandai / Dan apakah jabatanmu dan jabatanku sekarang tidak juga bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau kita pantas bersatu?/ cover by: Imae Mao


**[Hutan terlarang,**

**Sebelah barat Desa Konoha.**

**2mil dari lokasi Ujian Chunnin.]**

"Ckck, anakmu sungguh merepotkan,"

"Hn. Aku sudah menduganya,"

"Dia itu menyebalkan, Teme.. Kenapa sih, dia tidak mirip sedikitpun dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke memberikan deathglare pada sahabat kuningnya, yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar.

"Ayah," anak lelaki berusia sebelas tahun itu memandang muka Sasuke,

"Hn,"

"Jangan menggosipkanku,"

Pletak!

BOFFFF..

"Sial, kagebunshin!" Naruto ternganga, betapa mudah mereka dikelabui oleh anak berusia sebelas tahun.

"Aku sudah tahu anak itu tidak berada di sini." Gumam Sasuke.

"Dimana?!"

"Tsk! Dimana lagi?! Ia pasti menyusul ibunya," ujar Shika memutar matanya bosan.

"Di Suna?! Ya Tuhaaannn, yang benar saja. Tapi ini masih dalam masa ujian Chunnin. Bagaimana kalau anakmu tidak lulus? Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan anak sebelas tahun menuju Suna seorang diri?!"

"Kau terdengar seperti kakek-kakek Naruto,-" cibir Sasuke.

"Dia masih sebelas tahun, Teme,"

"Aku memutuskan _keluar_ dari Konoha pada umur tiga belas, jadi apanya yang istimewa?"

"Tsk, merepotkan. Susul saja anakmu sendiri, aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan keluarga,"

"Shika,-" Naruto ingin protes, "Hei, Sasu, sebagai Kapten ANBU kau kuperintahkan—"

PLETAKKK!

"Ouch, sakit Teme, beraninya kau melawan Hokagemu—"

"Berhentilah membual Dobe, aku takkan bisa ke sana,"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

"Kau tidak ingat perjanjian lama?" Shika angkat bicara, berusaha mengingatkan sang Hokage.

"Aaaahhhh, kenapa jadi begini? Salah sendiri kenapa kau melarikan calon istri Kazekage—"

PLETAKKK!

"Dia istriku sekarang, Baka!"

Naruto mengusap lagi kepalanya, kenapa sih hari ini ia banyak di jitak? Gara-gara insiden hilangnya Kyosuke Uchiha ketika ujian chunnin berlangsung semua jadi repot begini. Bahkan Sakura memberikan tonjokan karena ia lalai menjaga keponakan kesayangannya. Sial!

"Biar bagaimanapun, Hinata masih heiress Hyuuga. Dan dia adalah ketua Dewan Perdamaian Konoha," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, namun ia merasa ada yang janggal, "Lalu kenapa anakmu sampai kabur segala?"

"Kami bertengkar.."

"Tsk! Kekanakkan, sebagai seorang ayah, harusnya kau tidak menggunakan anakmu untuk alasan apapun.." Shika, dengan tampang bosan mengomentari ketua ANBU yang kerap merepotkan dirinya.

"Hey?! Sebenarnya kalian berkata apa?!"

Shika memandang wajah Hokagenya, memutar mata bosan.

"Kenapa bisa kalian bertengkar, aku tahu kau dan anakmu tidak akur.."

"Karena aku memakan semua masakan yang ditinggalkan Hinata,"

"Tsk! Anak itu pasti merengek supaya ibunya kembali dan menghadiahi _jyuuken_ kepadamu.." tebak Shika sambil mengorek kupingnya malas.

Senyum Sasuke mengembang,

"Tsk! Licik sekali—"

"Kau akan berbuat yang sama jika di posisiku, Shikamaru."

"Tidak ku sangka kau secemburu itu pada Gaara.."

"Arrrgggghhhhh, kalian bicara apa sih?! Kenapa hanya aku yang nggak mengerti.." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menghadapi tingkah Hokagenya,

"Karena dia melihat Hinata seperti aku melihat Hinata.."

"Eh—" Naruto cukup terkejut melihat sikap frontal sahabatnya,

"Sayangnya, aku lebih beruntung, karena berhasil mendapatkannya.."

.

.

**RED VELVET**

**story by: PORORO90**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Sasu-Hina**

**Warning: semi Canon. Typo, gaje, abal, dan segala hal yang merusak pandangan mata.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha 12 tahun yang lalu—**

_I've run, and run after you my whole live_

_And I'm still running after you_

_But when this war is over_

_I'm going stop running_

_-Hinata Hyuuga-_

.

Sasuke POV.

.

Ya, dia berjanji untuk berhenti mengejar si Bodoh itu setelah perang usai. Tapi, tidak kusangka ia malah menerima takdirnya sebagai Hyuuga. Sial! Dia benar-benar menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang _heiress_. Apa-apaan ini? Menerima undangan Gaara untuk makan malam bersama setelah pesta kembang api selesai, dia ingin kuculik? Sial, mendengar kabarnya saja membuatku gila!

"Berhenti!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, memberikan deathglare pada pengawal pintu kediaman utama Souke Hyuuga.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata."

"Cih, lancang sekali mulutmu memanggil Hyuuga-sama dengan nama depan!"

"Kau—" sauraku tercekat, sial protocol Hyuuga, kenapa ada protocol yang menyebalkan semacam ini.

"Nii-san?!"

Aku hafal suara ini, rupanya Hanabi sedang melintas di depan pintu.

"Hn."

"Ingin bertemu dengan kakakku?"

"Hn."

"Waahhh sayang sekali ya, soalnya _Nee-chan_ sedang ada rapat dengan tetua. Mungkin kau bisa kembali _lain kali.._" wajahnya mengejek. Tch! Aku benci gadis ini. Ia seperti jelmaan Neji.

Aku mendengus, _kenapa sulit sekali untuk bertemu dengannya. Apa dia memang sengaja menghindariku? Setelah kejadian festifal kembang api setahun yang lalu, tampaknya ia berusaha menghindariku. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

_._

_._

_(Flasback on-)_

_Mencium Hinata Hyuuga adalah suatu kenekatan dan juga pelampiasan rasa frustasiku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku begitu mencintainya, itu salah satu alasan untukku tetap tinggal di Konoha. Melihatnya memakai kimono dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya adalah impianku sejak masih anak-anak. Sayangnya aku dan dia bukan type orang yang mudah bergaul. Kalau bukan karena bantuan Naruto, mungkin selamanya kami akan menjadi orang asing._

_Bermula dari sore di Ichiraku, Naruto tanpa sengaja menumpahkan ramen di pangkuan Hinata. Sehingga ia harus kembali ke rumahnya untuk berganti baju. Yang entah mengapa aku justru menawarkan kimono yang sedang ku bawa. Ya, aku baru saja menjahitkan kimono perempuan berwarna biru muda dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku seolah tahu ini terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya, aku merencanakannya._

_Hmm, memang agak licik, menggunakan Naruto untuk hal ini. Tapi jika cara ini tidak mempan, aku berencana menggunakan genjutsu kepadanya. Tidak ku sangka ia bersedia memakai kimono itu. Malam harinya semua rookie delapan melihat kembang api bersama, karena terhanyut perasaan aku dan Hinata jadi bicara panjang lebar. Intinya aku dan dia sama. Kami adalah orang terasing yang berusaha yang terbaik untuk klan. Aku mengerti perasaanya ketika ia kehilangan Neji, dan ia mengerti perasaanku ketika kehilangan Itachi lagi. Kami adalah orang-orang yang kesepian. Tapi Hinata lebih rapi menyembunyikan perasaanya. Dan tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak sendiri, menjangkaunya, memeluknya. Semua yang terjadi malam itu terasa benar, dia dalam dekapanku._

_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku senekat itu, di depan teman-teman yang memandang kami dengan wajah tercengang aku baru sadar kalau aku telah menciumnya, di bawah langit Konoha yang pehuh warna kembang api, di atas jembatan yang terasa menabjubkan sebelum tangan halusnya menghadiahkan sebuah tamparan yang terasa menyakitkan. Menyakitkan karena aku baru saja kembali ke dunia nyata di mana aku dan Hinata menjadi orang asing lagi._

"_Ke-kenapa?" dia menatapku tidak percaya,_

_Aku tahu, bahwa aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya. Setidaknya tidak saat aku bersama gerombolan yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Jadi aku memutuskan menggunakan jutsu dan berteleportasi sehingga membawanya ke tempat lain._

_Mansion Uchiha,_

_Bukannya aku mau pamer kepadanya kalau aku masih punya banyak warisan dan masih pantas memilikinya, tapi, aku memang ingin membawanya ke sana. Ketika aku dan dia bertemu pertama kali._

"_U-uchiha-san, ke-kenapa kau la-kukan ini padaku?" suaranya lirih, tapi menuntut penjelasan._

"_Kau akan terus-menerus memanggilku Uchiha meski kau itu tunanganku?"_

_Hinata terhenyak, aku menyukai keterkejutannya,_

"_Sa-suke-san.." untuk pertama kalinya ia berani menatap wajahku,_

"_Tapi Hyuuga sudah—"_

"_Karena tragedy Uchiha, kalian memutuskan pertunangan." Tukasku cepat._

"_Itu..itu.." Hinata terlihat bingung, suaranya hilang entah kemana. Hanya ada keheningan diantara kami._

"_Kau, tidak mengerti betapa sakitnya aku, Hyuuga." Desisku._

_Dia menunduk, sebutir air mata jatuh. Aku melihatnya, tapi berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun._

"_Gomenasai," ujarnya bergetar. Wajahnya masih menunduk, "Untuk kesalahan Klanku.." tidak ada suara terbata, tidak ada rasa gugup. Yang dihadapanku sekarang 'bukan' Hyuuga Hinata yang mengejar Naruto. _

_Dia, yang ada di hadapanku sekarang adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu pernah menjadi tunanganku. "Kembalilah, maka hutang kalian akan kuanggap lunas.."aku merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat, di depan pintu utama mansion Uchiha._

_Dalam dekapan itu, Hinata bergumam, "Protokol Hyuuga takkan mengizinkan aku bersamamu."_

"_Karena itu kau mengejar-ngejar Naruto? Karena apa yang dibuang Hyuuga, tak boleh diambil kembali." Aku benci mengakui kalau tebakanku benar._

_Anggukan kepalanya justru membuat hatiku sakit._

"_Aku seorang Heiress Sasuke-san. Dan takdirku adalah menganut aturan Hyuuga.." dia melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajahku sekilas, lalu dengan tenang menjauh perlahan-lahan._

_Tanpa terasa, ia selalu meninggalkanku. Selangkah di depanku. Apakah aku harus mengejarnya?_

_(Flash back off-)_

.

Nyatanya, katika ia pergi kakiku masih terpaku di sana. Membiarkan ia menjadi apa yang ia inginkan. Sedikit banyak kematian Neji membuat dia menerima, takdirnya sebagai Hyuuga, sebagai seorang pewaris. Dan aku, yang berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya, memilih untuk menerima jabatan Kapten ANBU. Aku, harus punya sesuatu untuk membuatnya berpaling kepadaku. Kelihatannya menjadi pelindung Konoha bisa meredam kesalahanku di masa lalu.

Sialnya ternyata pekerjaanku justru menghambatku bertemu Hinata. Setelah menerima jabatan sebagai Heiress, ia bukan lagi shinobi. Ia adalah ketua Klan Hyuuga. Ia seorang yang disegani. Dan aku justru harus bertugas tanpa kenal waktu. Menemuinya adalah harapanku satu-satunya. Aku menunggu hari yang tepat. Dan kurasa, ide melamar Hyuuga pada saat festival kembang api tahun ini tidaklah buruk. Aku bahkan memesan sebuah kimono ungu dengan obi putih yang cantik untuknya. Dengan lambang kipas yang mencolok di bagian punggung. Membayangkan dia memakainya saja sungguh membuat hatiku menghangat.

Lebih sial lagi, aku tertahan oleh protocol Hyuuga. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemuinya sama sekali. Aku bahkan segera menyelesaikan misi dan bergegas ke kediaman Hyuuga, tanpa melapor pada Hokage. Aku ingin menemuinya, dan membuat janji dengannya. Setiadaknya ia harus berada di sisiku sebelum orang lain memintanya untuk datang bersama. Lalu semua terasa sia-sia. Aku diusir oleh penjaga pintu. Sungguh aku ingin membakar orang itu dengan _amaterasu, _tapi membuat masalah hanya akan menjauhkanku dengan Hinata. Aku tidak mau merusak _track record _ yang sudah mulai membaik. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pantas di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat berbeda—

.

Rombongan Kazekage telah tiba di Konoha dengan selamat. Sang Kazekage ke-empat, sahabat Naruto bahkan terlihat bahagia dan dewasa setelah dua tahun tak bersua.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu," Naruto memberikan senyum terbaik untuk menyambut sahabatnya,

Gaara, dengan wajahnya yang datar hanya menyahut, "Hm, semua lancar. Apakah, kau menyiapkan apa yang aku minta?"

"Eh—" Naruto menggaruk pipinya, salahkan keahliannya yang demen nongkrong di Ichiraku daripada meneliti surat gulungan dari Suna.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau janji akan memperkenalkan aku pada kunoichi hebat seperti dia.."

"Hehehe—" Naru tertawa kikuk, bagaimana harus menjelaskan ke Gaara kalau Hinata juga ditaksir oleh sahabatnya yang lain? "Ano, sekarang hinata sudah mundur menjadi kunoichi. Kini ia sudah diangkat menjadi ketua Klan Hyuuga, kau tahu kan dia agak sibuk, jadi—"

"Oh, begitu," Gaara memotong, "Kelihatannya dia berubah sesuai yang kuinginkan.."

"Apa?!" Naruto melongo. Masih tidak mengerti kemana Gaara akan memberinya kejutan.

"Selama ini maaf sudah menyembunyikannya padamu. Aku mengirimkan surat lamaran pada Klan Hyuuga setahun yang lalu. Tapi dengan syarat, Hyuuga harus menetapkan dulu Hinata sebagai ketua. Dan aku juga mengajukan syarat Hinata mundur dari dunia ninja.."

"Hei—"

"Kupikir, tidak baik kalau calon istri Kazekage tidak memiliki jabatan apapun. Yah, aku lebih suka kalau Hinata hanya akan mengurus rumah tangga dan juga menjadi penasehat untuk seorang Kazekage," potong Gaara lagi.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya. Pikirannya kacau, _bagaimana menjelaskan ini pada Sasuke?!_

**[RED VELVET]**

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata tampak memakau dengan memakai kimono sutra berwarna merah marun yang dikirimkan Gaara. Tapi di mata Sasuke, itu seperti undangan kematian. Seperti banteng yang siap menubruk Hinata dengan kemarahan. Siapa yang tidak marah jikalau kekasihmu justru memakai pemberian pria lain. Dan siapa yang tidak ingin marah ketika gadis yang kau cintai justru menghabiskan malam festival kembang apinya dengan bersama orang lain. Demi Tuhan! Sungguh..! Sasuke hanya ingin menculiik Hinata dari samping Gaara.

Hatinya kian panas ketika Gaara tiba-tiba berkata,

"Hyuuga Hinata akan segera menikah denganku.." dengan bangga memperkenalkan hubungannya dengan Hinata di depan para rookie 12.

.

JLEB!

.

Seakan kusanagi yang disarungkan Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan menembus jantungnya. Terasa sakit dan menyesakkan.

Hyuuga Hinata terlihat membungkuk sebentar, "Maaf, karena menyembunyikannya dari kalian."

.

"_Dan apakakah arti pelukan dan permintaan maafmu setahun kemarin, Hyuuga!" _Batin Sasuke frustasi.

.

Sasuke masih diam, sementara para teman mengucapkan selamat. Dan bagi Sasuke, perkataan Hinata seperti perintah untuk mati.

"Aku berencana meminang Hyuuga dua bulan lagi. Karena banyak persiapan yang harus ku siapkan. Maka aku harus segera kembali. Aku berharap ninja terbaik Konoha bisa mengantarkan _calon istriku _ke Suna dengan selamat tanpa tergores.." entah mengapa suara Gaara yang biasanya terdengar bersahabat jadi terdengar menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke.

.

Sasuke tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kebencian sekali lagi, oleh karena itu ia melangkah untuk menjauhi mereka berdua. Sementara itu, Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke dengan menahan gejolak air mata yang ingin tumpah. "_Gomenne, Sasuke..-kun_" batinnya nelangsa.

"Hei, Uchiha.." panggil Gaara kemudian.

Sasuke berhenti, tapi enggan untuk berbalik.

"Kaulah yang kutunjuk untuk mengantarkan _calon istriku."_

_Ahhh, musibah apa lagi ini?!_

**[RED VELVET]**

.

Sasuke POV.

.

Setelah kejadian itu. Segalanya berubah. Hinata selalu menolak kutemui. Kupikir, memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Mungkin, aku harus menghilang untuk waktu yang lama. Dan aku mempertimabangkan untuk pergi jauh dari Konoha.

Namun, sebagai kapten ANBU, aku tidak bisa melepaskan jabatanku dengan predikat buruk dan memperpanjang daftar hitamku. Jadi meski hatiku sakit, aku harus menyelesaikan misi terakhirku. Ya, aku harus mengantar Hinata ke Suna. Setelah itu, mungin aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Untuk apa jadi pahlawan jika ia tetap tidak bisa menerimaku.

Di hutan barat Konoha, tiba-tiba kamai diserang gerombolan perampok. Bukan lawan yang sebanding denganku sebenarnya. Aku berniat untuk main-main dengan mereka. Mungkin juga menghambat waktuku agar bersama Hinata lebih lama lagi. Sialnya, Hinata terlalu menarik perhatian dengan pakaian sutra berwarna merah pemberian dari Gaara. Kami agak kawalahan karena Hinata sudah lama tidak berlatih. Aku sangsi apakah ia masih mengingat jutsu-jutsu setelah dua tahun mengundurkan diri dari dunia ninja.

.

BETSSS!

.

Punggung Hinata terkena sabetan samurai.

Sontak mataku melebar. Ada rasa benci yang tiba-tiba menguar.

Hinata ambruk ke tanah. Punggungnya berdarah. Aku segera menghampirinya. Tch! Sial, mereka dari negeri kabut, jadi aku mungkin terganggu dengan pengalih perhatian ini. "Hinata.." panggilku. Dia tak bergerak. Tapi masih bernafas.

Amarah menguasai diriku.

.

"AMATERASU!" api hitam melalap mereka semua dalam kepekatan. "Mati kalian semua!" desisku penuh amarah.

.

Aku tahu, dan aku sadar.

.

Kalau aku tak bisa melepaskan gadis ini. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!

.

.

AUTHOR POV.

.

Hinata mulai sadar, saat di sadarinya pemuda raven itu tidur sambil bersandar pada batu di seberangnya. Ia tersenyum, mengingat Sasuke yang berjuang untuknya. Apakah dia begitu berharga hingga Sasuke semarah itu? Ia tersenyum pahit. Ia belum pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Dia msih menjadi gadis yang tidak berguna untuk Konoha. Dan takkan bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk lelaki itu. Menyadari hatinya yang terasa nyeri membayangkan berpisah dari Sasuke, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera menyudahi perasaannya. Ia ingin segera bertemu Gaara dan membuat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Dengan langkah tertatih ia menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke-san,"

Mata Sasuke terbuka. Menampakkan iris serupa malam kelam. Hitam pekat, namun selalu memukau. Hinata memalingkan muka. Takut terjerumus pada lubang hitam mata Sasuke.

Sayangnya Sasuke membaca semua itu dengan perasaan kalut. Ia merasa Hinata tak ingin melihatnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan.."

"Tapi kau masih belum pulih Hinata,"

"Kazekage-sama menunggu kita.."

Hinata berbalik. Tidak menyadari kilatan amarah mata Sasuke.

.

GREB!

.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Ia hanya ingin waktu berhenti untuk mereka. Tak bisakah? Tak bisakah mereka bersatu kali ini? Di kehidupan ini? Meski ia sudah menjadi pahlawan untuk desanya, meskipun Hinata sudah menyerah dan melepaskan bayangan Naruto. Meski kini Hinata rela menjadi hanya Hinata si Hyuuga. Bukan sebagai kunoichi yang melindungi desa.

"Bisakah Hinata, bisakah kau melepaskan 'tahta' untukku?!" suara Sasuke lirih dan hampir ditelan hujan di luar sana. Serak, dan penuh rasa frustasi. Hinata mendengar kata-kata itu melukai hatinya, telinganya bahkan turut merasa sakit mendengar kata yang mirip bisikan itu.

Hinata masih diam, tapi air mata mendobrak ingin keluar dari matanya. Ia masih berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Rasa hangat di punggungnya lebih terasa daripada rasa sakit akibat sayatan samurai kemarin.

"Katakan Hinata, apakah kau sudah melupakan janjimu untuk membayar hutang Hyuuga padaku?!" terdengar geraman Sasuke di telinga HInata.

Ia tahu pemuda itu marah, dan benci pada situasi ini.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-san. Ku pikir seberapa jauh aku mencoba. Aku akan tetap mengejarnya. Mengejar Naruto." Suara Hinata lirih, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas seperti sekarang. Saat jarak tidak ada lagi, dan ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, meski hanya punggung Hinata yang menempel di dadanya.

"…"

"Aku mengejarnya, berada di sampingnya sebagai warga Konoha yang taat. Aku bersamanya bukan sebagai kekasih, namun lebih kepada seorang warga negara yang memberikan pengabdian kepada Hokage-ku."

Meski itu bukan kalimat yang diinginkan Sasuke, tapi pemuda raven itu tak bisa menahan nasratnya untuk tersenyum. Meski ia tahu, Hinata tak kan mengetahuinya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku, ketika kau mau melepaskan Naruto bersama Sakura. Aku begitu senang Hingga tanpa sadar menciummu di depan semua orang. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang mungkin membuatku malu. Mengabaikan gossip yang mungkin akan berkembang. Kupikir, saat yang tepat menagih janjimu adalah di saat kau pernah berjanji untuk mengobati rasa sakitku.."

"Festifal kembang api?"

"Ya!" Sasuke menaikkan nada bicaranya, "Tapi kau justru sibuk dengan Kazekage itu, kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin menculikmu dari sana. Aku bahkan sudah siap mengirim pemuda merah itu ke dimensi hampa. Tapi aku tidak ingin merusak reputasiku lagi. Dan semunya yang kulakukan DEMI KAU!"

Hinata membiarkan air mata kebahagiaan lolos dari matanya. Sasuke menyadari itu dan membalik tubuh orang yang dikasihinya. Mereka berhadapan. Mata bertemu mata.

"Protokol Hyuuga membuatku muak! Bisakah kau hanya menjadi Hinata? Bisakah kau lepaskan gelarmu sebagai pewaris Hyuuga. Bisakah kau lepas gelarmu sebagai tunangan Kazekage? Dan bisakah—" Sasuke menahan perkataannya sebentar,

"Kau hanya menjadi milik Kapten ANBU ini? Menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke.." suaranya berubah mengecil. Ada rasa sakit yang ditahannya, "Tolong, jangan pergi kepadanya. Jangan pergi pada yang lain."

Hinata bergerak maju perlahan. Memeluk pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang mungil. Seolah dengan pelukan, segala rasa sakit itu menguap. Sementara air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku seorang _heiress, _Sasuke. Itulah takdirku," gumamnya.

Hati Sasuke terasa diremas. Tidak cukupkah ia merendahkan harga dirinya demi wanita di hadapannya ini. Seorang Uchiha tak pernah memohon. Tapi di hadapan Hinata ia selalu dibuat memohon berulang kali.

"Kenapa kau harus memilih datang kepada Gaara. Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang kepadaku? Katakan, Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak memilihku?!"

Kehampaan ini merasuki keduanya. Kenapa ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, hati Hinata merasa sakit. Apakah selama ini ia mencintai Sasuke?

"Apakah karena aku hanya seorang Uchiha dan bukan Hokage ataupun Kazekage?" suara rendah Sasuke mengiris batin Hinata, "Apakah karena aku bukan _jinchurikii_—"

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat ia merasakan pelukan Hinata yang mengerat. Gadis itu menangis sesenggukan di dadanya, "Justru karena aku mencintaimu maka aku berusaha menjadi setara untukkmu Sasuke-san.."

Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban pada Konoha. Dan aku, belum bisa memberikan apa pun untuk Konoha. Tapi kau, kau mengorbankan seluruh klanmu, mengorbankan harga dirimu untuk kembali pada Konoha. Kau begitu mencintai Konoha, dan aku malu, karena hanya bisa mengejar Naruto tanpa bisa berkorban untuk Konoha.."

Sasuke merasakan gelenyar hangat hinggap di hatinya. _Jadi hinata pun merasa tidak pantas untuknya._

"Yang kucintai adalah kau," bisik Sasuke.

"Eh—"

"Karena kau berada di Konoha, aku jadi punya alasan untuk kembali.."

Hinata memandang lekat mata onix pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Karena kau, adalah memori yang tersisa dari klanku.." wajah Sasuke mendekat, mengamati setiap inci dari wajah rupawan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Warisan terakhir yang di tinggalkan Uchiha, yaitu pertunangan dua klan yang bersebrangan.."

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibir merekah milik Hyuuga Hinata.

Adalah sebuah dosa, melarikan calon istri orang lain. Tapi sasuke, rela menanggung dosa itu. Jika itu memang bisa membuatnya memiliki Hinata.

**[RED VELVET]**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali ke masa sekarang.**

**Ruang kerja Kazekage.**

.

Hinata dan Gaara saling berpandangan. Sejenak suasana masih terasa canggung. Apalagi setelah kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menggantikan posisi Shikamaru untuk menjadi dewan kedamaian Konoha.."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang masih terasa hangat, "Begitulah, kuharap Kazekage-sama tidak merasa terganggu karena hal itu.."

Gaara tersenyum, "Memangnya apa yang harus ku harapkan dari _mantan tunanganku_ yang lari dengan kapten ANBU. Haaaahhhh, gara-gara dirimu aku harus berselisih dengan Naruto dan membuat perjanjian konyol untuk mengharamkan Uchiha masuk ke wilayah Suna." Desah Gaara.

Hinata tertawa, "Gomenne.."

"Kau juga Uchiha, mengapa mereka malah mengirimmu?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Hinata tersenyum sedih, "Sejujurnya, meski aku menikah dengan Sasuke, aku belum bisa melepas marga Hyuuga-ku karena—" Hinata menarik nafas sebentar, "Hyuuga menuntutku untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Suna. Karena tetua Hyuuga berusaha menarik hati Hokage. Anda pasti mengerti,"

"Oh," respon Gaara, namun dari sudut matanya sang Kazekage itu tampak prihatin. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu, Hyuuga-san.."

"Tanpa gulungan resmi dan penghapusan traktat Konoha-Suna, kata maaf Anda terdengar tidak tulus," suara Hinata masih halus, namun terasa penuh jebakan.

"Ya ampun.. kau terdengar seperti ahli berunding, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum lebih lebar, ia tidak menyangka Gaara sudah tidak menganggapnya asing lagi. Baru beberapa menit lalu masih memanggilnya Hyuuga, kali ini Kazekage itu justru sudah memangilnya dengan nama depan.

"Ini bukan menyangkut harga diriku saja, Hinata. Namun juga seluruh warga Suna. Karena itu, peristiwa dua belas tahun lalu dianggap melukai seluruh rakyat Suna.."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, ia tahu konsekwensi jabatan yang di emban Gaara.

TOK..TOK..TOK

.

Terdengar ketukan yang mengganggu telinga Gaara, namun begitu, ia tau chakra ini bukanlah orang asing. Ketua tim ANBU negeri pasir itu berada di depan pintu.

"Masuklah," Gaara menyahut.

.

Seorang pria dengan topeng serigala mengahadap.

"Maafkan saya, Kazekage-sama.." ujarnya, "Kami telah menagkap penyusup. Seorang Uchiha baru saja di tangkap."

.

Mata Hinata melebar. _Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke nekat menyusulnya ke sini, setelah pertimabangan dan diskusi yang memakan waktu lama?_

"Hn." Gaara masih bersikap tenang. "Bawa dia ke mari." Perintah sang Kazekage.

Dengan gerakan kilat lelaki bertopeng serigala itu lenyap. Menyisakan rasa kaget di antara Hinata dan sang Kazekage.

.

"Apa mungkin—"

"Bukan," potong Gaara, "kurasa bukan 'dia'. Meski dia mencintaimu dan sangat possesif, namun Sasuke orang yang memegang teguh janjinya. Dia, adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak akan melanggar janjinya, kecuali.." Gaara berhenti.

.

Pintu kemudian terbuka,

Gaara tersenyum, "Juniornya dalam bahaya.."

Hinata tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika melihat putra semata wayangnya, Uchiha Kyosuke dating dengan dikawal dua pasukan ANBU negeri pasir.

"Kyo-chan.." Hinata hamper saja memekik.

Sasuke junior nyengir, "Maaf, bu.."

.

Hinata masih memandangi anaknya yang sekarang berdiri dengan tangan terikat di belakang. Ia hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa anaknya berada di Suna, padahal sedang ujian _chunnin_. Astaga.. jangan bilang kalau anaknya kabur.

"Tinggalkan kami. Jika kalian merasakan chakra Uchiha yang lain, biarkan saja ia lewat.."

"Tapi—"

"Ini perintah!" hardik Gaara tegas.

"Baik Kazekage-sama.." ujar mereka. Mereka membungkuk sebentar untuk mengucapkan salam, lalu menghilang begitu saja.

.

Hinata langsung mengahambur kepada anaknya. Melepaskan ikatan simpul tali yang telah dialiri chakra penyegel. Tali ini aktif jika terkena sharingan.

"Maaf, bu.."

PLETAK!

"Aucchh! Ittai," Kyosuke menggosok kepalanya yang terkena sentilan Hinata.

"Berani-beraninya kau kabur dari ujian _chunnin_.." geram perempuan berambut indingo itu. Ia kesal harus mengahdapi dua orang Uchiha yang senang sekali membuatnya jengkel.

"Maaf bu, tapi ayah sungguh menyebalkan. Dia—"

"Sasuke," sela Gaara. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari persembuanyanmu. Kau tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengintip kan,"

.

Kyosuke menghentikan aduannya pada sang ibu, saat Sasuke Uchiha tiba-tiba saja muncul di sudut ruangan.

Sasuke si kapten ANBU terkekeh, "Sejak kapan kau menyadari kalau aku berada di sini?"

Gaara menyeringai, "Aku bahkan bisa mengendus chakramu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Cih! Tidak kusangka secemburu itu kau padaku.."

"Hei, hei.. Kau pikir apa semua ini masuk akal?" ujar Sasuke penuh dengan arogansi.

"Kau memang pandai merusak mood orang lain ya," tuduh Gaara.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Sabaku—"

.

DUAGH!

Sasuke terpelanting hingga beberapa meter,

.

"Hinata!" ucapnya tanpa berkedip, ia masih sangat kaget ketika rahangnya terasa nyeri akibat _jyuuken_ istrinya sendiri.

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke, kita sedang berada di Suna. Dan dimana kesopananmu memanggil seorang Kazekage dengan sebutan nama marganya saja," omel Hinata.

"Tch!" Sasuke berdecih, "Maafkan saya, Kazekage-sama.."

Gaara menyeringai. _Kena kau, Uchiha!_

.

BRAK!

.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, seorang gadis imut kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun memasuki ruangan Kazekage dengan terburu-buru.

"Ayah, kudengar ada penyusup Uchi—" suara merdunya terhenti ketika mata azurenya bertatapan dengan mata berwarna onix milik Kyosuke.

.

Dunia serasa berhenti. Rasanya ada bulu-bulu merak yang bertebaran di angkasa.

.

Gaara tersenyum kecut,

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke memutar mata bosan.

.

Kelihatannya, Suna dan Konoha akan segera berbesan lagi. Dan mungkin Uchiha akan selalu diijinkan untuk memasuki wilayah Suna.

.

Ya, kekuatan cinta memang luar biasa.

Bukankah begitu?

.

Ada yang terikat karena cinta,

Ada yang lari karena cinta,

Dan mungkin cinta begitu indah sampai pantas untuk dikejar.

**[end]**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**

Berakhir dengan gajenyaaaaaa. OMG! Tulisan apa ini?! Entahlah, kenapa tangan saya bergerak sendiri untuk mempubilshnya. Aaa.. gomen lok mengecewakan.

**Red Velvet? **Adalah beludru merah. Lebih dikiaskan sebagai tahta. Bagi Sasuke, tahta yang paling tinggi adalah bisa merajai hati Hinata, eeaaaa.. kira-kira begitulah artinya. :3

Sebenarnya agak terlamabat menulis ini, tapi **happy SHDL minna~**

**.**

**.**

**Bolehkah saya meminta REVIEW?**

**Salam hangat,**

**PORORO90 (^_^)**


End file.
